coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1286 (14th May 1973)
Plot Billy returns in the early hours after a night out with lads and a wallet full of notes. Annie tells him she knows about the money owed to the caterers but he makes up excuses and apologises for missing the installation. Ena prepares her flat for Tom and Faye-Marie's arrival. She tells Ken they're interested in visiting Woburn Abbey and gives Minnie back the crumpets she insisted that the Corner Shop put in her delivery for the visitors. Billy rings the caterers, offering £100 in cash and promises the remainder by the end of the week. They reinstate their supplies. Alf gets annoyed when Annie is late getting ready for their first engagement – opening a jumble sale at St. Mary's Church Hall. Annie overhears Hilda recommending Benny Lewis's Betting Shop to him instead of the one on Beaker Street. Tom and Faye-Marie arrive. As they chat, Ena realises they're not mentioning her brother and they gently tell her that he died in his sleep a few days ago. Stan gets annoyed when young kids try to pinch his ladders. Ena isn't too upset about her brother, knowing he lived a good life in America. Minnie asks Alf and Annie to Ena's flat so that they can meet a genuine British mayor. Ken teaches his pupils about the Battle of Wounded Knee. Alf and Annie pay their visit to Tom and Faye-Marie and are invited back to the Rovers. Tom gives Ena a lucky talisman that her mother gave to her brother when he left in 1912. Faye Marie is introduced to Ken who is now organising the trip to Woburn Abbey. She's taken with him. Annie refuses to let Stan bring his ladders into the Rovers. Faye-Marie agrees to give a talk to Ken's pupils. Mr Davies, the bank manager tells a shocked Annie about Billy's bounced cheque on the Rovers' account. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Faye-Marie Schofield - Jane Casson *Tom Schofield - David Holliday *Mr Davies - George Waring *Kevin - Mark Adshead *Charlie - Sean Flanagan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Community Centre flat *Bessie Street School - Classroom *Bank - Manager's office Notes *George Waring makes a pre-Arnold Swain appearance as Mr Davies. *Ena Sharples says she went to the United States of America nine years before when in fact her trip took place between June and October 1965. *A Dobson and Hawkes sweet jar can be seen in the window of the Corner Shop. The firm was the setting to the 1965/1966 Coronation Street spin-off Pardon the Expression. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie gets a body blow from the bank manager - and Ena has a visitor from the U.S. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,050,000 homes (9th place). Category:1973 episodes